The Potion Master's Daughter
by Moonstone Witch
Summary: What will Severus Snape do when his only daughter falls for famous Harry Potter? Follow Iris as she joins the Golden Trio in their adventures. Based on JK Rowling's original books. OC/HP
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

I sat on my window seat and stared out of the foggy glass. In the street below, rain pelted the cobbled roads and a group of muggle boys stood under the shelter of a bus stop, smoking cigarettes. My long black hair fell in heavy waves around my tiny waist, shifting as I leant forwards for a better view. One of the muggles looked up and saw me. He nudged one of his companions eagerly and gestured to the window where I was perched. Several more of them looked up and whistled appreciatively. I was disgusted. I glared down at them with icy blue eyes and leapt lightly from the cushioned ledge. With a heavy sigh, I threw myself backwards, landing on my bed with a soft thump. Bored, I stared up at the brackets fastened to the wall, and made the candles held in them flicker excitedly. Distantly, I heard my father call me,

'_Iris!_'I heaved my delicate frame from my bed and wandered idly to my bedroom door. It barely creaked as it swung open seconds before I reached it. Swiftly, I descended the staircase and stood, waiting, at the bottom.

'I have something for you...' a voice said quietly from the shadows. A figure emerged; a sallow skinned man, with a hooked nose and a pale face framed with long, greasy black hair. He was dressed in plain black robes and carrying an envelope of heavy parchment. His empty, black eyes held me for a brief moment before he handed me the letter.

The address, written in emerald ink, said:

_Miss Iris Snape,_

_18 Spinner's End,_

_The Second Bedroom._

Severus Snape watched as I broke the Hogwarts seal and read the letter inside.

'Congratulations,' he said, without much emotion, before I'd finished reading, 'we shall visit Diagon Alley tomorrow to get what you need.' as I met his gaze, a rare smile curved his lips. As I smiled back at him, the candle-light highlighted my eyes - which I had been told were the colour of sapphires mixed with the ocean.

The next morning, I raced down the stairs, dressed in a set of deep purple witch's robes. Father stood patiently in the hall and held out his arm expectantly. With the smallest of sighs, I grasped his arm tightly and felt the sudden lurch as we disapparated. Within seconds, I saw a brightly coloured street bloom in front of me and bit back the threatening nausea. Eagerly, I consulted my list.

'Why don't you go and buy your wand, while I go and collect your potions ingredients?' father suggested coolly. With an enthusiastic smile,

I hurried over to an old building and open the door. A bell rang as I entered and an old man with grey hair appeared from behind a stack of shelves.

'Ah! Miss Snape is it? Right then! Hold out your wand-arm please!' more than a little shocked that he knew who I was, I obliged and allowed him to measure me from shoulder to fingers, wrist to elbow and shoulder to floor.

'Good, good, I have just the thing for you.'he chirped as he stuffed his tape measure into a nearby drawer. Surprised but curious I moved forwards as he pulled a long black box from the closest shelf. I gingerly lifted the wand from its nest of velvet as he proclaimed,

'Ash and Dragon-Heartstring, thirteen inches exactly!'

I gave a tentative swish and exclaimed as the wand leapt from my hand. Quickly snatching the wand he placed it on the counter. Three more wands, and a broken stool later he opened yet another box to reveal a delicate, black wand with spiralled handle and a straight point. He held out the wand to me. As I gripped the handle, warmth glowed beneath my fingertips. I waved it and a trail of silver sparks flowed from the tip.

'Marvellous! Oh, marvellous!' he cried, 'Willow, a protective wood, and Unicorn Hair core, a pure and powerful substance. This particular unicorn was a female; quite gentle too. Twelve and a half inches, this wand is perfectly balanced and feather-light, though surprisingly forceful.'

I paid him seven galleons and left, satisfied. Outside, as I twirled my new wand through the air, I spotted another young boy with untidy, black hair and round glasses. He was walking next to an impossibly huge man with a thick beard, tangled black hair and a flowery, pink umbrella. How strange. They headed off in the direction of Gringotts Bank; instead, I went to get a pewter cauldron, scales and a collapsible telescope for astronomy. A few minutes later at 'Flourish and Blotts', a wizard behind the counter peered at me,

'Hogwarts? Yes, yes, I'll get what you need.'

Clearly, other first-years had already bought their books. With my money bag lighter and my arms weighed down with the books piled into my cauldron, I started down the street. Then, with a sudden crash that sent books flying everywhere, I found myself stumbling backwards as a boy with a pale, pointed face charged into me.

'Watch where you're going!' he snarled, 'clumsy mudbl-' he broke off when he caught a glimpse of my face. I dusted myself off and bent to gather my books. He helped collect them and put them back into the cauldron. Then, he looked at me and a pink tinge appeared across his face,

'Sorry 'bout that, I... uh... I gotta go.' With that, he had disappeared into the crowd.

Being used to such reactions I shrugged as I wandered into 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get a school uniform. A woman, presumably Madam Malkin, looked up as I walked in.

'Another one for Hogwarts, then?'

I nodded numbly, 'Well, I've got everything here, just get on that stool over there and I'll get you fitted.' A little while later, I came out with a bundle of robes folded neatly.

I waited on the edge of the cobbled street for my father to return with everything else I needed: protective dragon-hide gloves, a set of crystal phials, some fine black quills, three bottles of ink and some parchment. I greeted him with another gorgeous smile and piled it all into my cauldron. Then he held up a majestic owl, perched delicately in a large silver cage. This beautiful creature had feathers similar to that of a raven's. They were black with a green and purple sheen. Amongst the dazzling darkness were silvery white speckles.

Stroking the beautiful bird, I decided to name her Mystic.

I was about to grasp his arm again when I saw the boy with pale skin and pointed face again, he was staring at me with interest. I was used to attention like this, so why did it bother me so much this time? It was hard for me to pull my eyes away from his oceanic pair. Then he was joined by his parents and my father made an impatient noise that brought me back to earth. Irritated slightly, I took his arm and vanished along with him.

When we got home, I gathered my new belongings and hurried upstairs with them. I barely thought about retrieving my trunk when it hurtled out from under my bed. Intrigued by my power, I thought hard about packing everything. Then as I looked at individual items, they flew at me and folded themselves neatly into my trunk. Laughing happily, I double-checked that I had everything I needed before shutting it with a snap.

'You're getting good at that.' I spun around, I hadn't heard my father enter, but he had always been quiet. I grinned at him; tomorrow I would be off to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Hogwarts

Woken by Mystic's insistent hooting, I hurried through the morning. When at last the clock said half past ten, I took my father's arm once more; clutching my trunk and night-coloured owl. We arrived at King's Cross Station. As we both approached the solid-looking barrier, I began to feel uncertain. Before I could object, he put a firm hand on my shoulder and steered me forwards. In one sweeping moment, I had passed through solid wall and was standing in front of a scarlet train. My father bent to murmur in my ear,

'I will see you at Hogwarts.' without another word he vanished without a trace.

Feeling abandoned and alone, I steered my awkward trolley towards the scarlet train that stood proudly in a cloudbank of steam. The compartment door opened swiftly. I grasped the handle of my trunk firmly and heaved. I strained against its weight before letting it drop again.

'Need some help?' the voice came from my right; a tall boy with light brown hair that fell into his sky-blue eyes. He was quite handsome but he lacked something I couldn't place. My eyes flickered over his muscular profile before I answered.

'Thank you.'

He grinned as he lifted the trunk easily and set it down over one of the cushioned benches. I followed him with Mystic, who was perched comfortably in her cage.

'I'm Cedric Diggory.' he said with a smile.

'Iris.'

With one last smile, he leapt from the train,

'See you later.' Then he was gone; lost in the thickening steam.

I shut the door, hoping for some privacy. I barely noticed as the engine emitted a long hiss and only reacted when the train jolted forwards. Moments later, two boys, looking as lost as I felt, opened the glass door. I raised my head but did not look away from the window. Looking up from beneath my thick lashes, I saw the boy from Diagon Alley; the one with the untidy black hair and the round glasses, which were hastily mended with sello-tape. He was a skinny boy with vivid green eyes.

Behind him was a red-headed boy with lots of freckles. This one was about the same size as the first boy. His robes were frayed and worn hand-me-downs and his light blue eyes watched me warily.

'Do you mind if we sit here?' asked the black-haired boy nervously. I nodded slightly, why not? It might be good to have some company. They relaxed gratefully.

The red-headed boy spoke first,

'My name's Ron Weasley,' he turned to the black-haired boy, '...are you really _Harry Potter_?'

'Yeah' replied the black-haired boy. Ron looked impressed,

'Oh! I thought it was one of Fred and George's tricks, y'know? So who are you?' Ron said looking at me expectantly.

'Uh, I'm—'but I didn't get a chance to speak as two red-haired twins walked in.

'Hey, Ron! Lee's got a huge tarantula in the middle of the train- Oh!' the first twin said as he spotted me, 'Who're you?'

I decided to keep my surname secret... for now. My father had a reputation where I was heading; a bad one. I took a deep breath, and then I lifted my face, white in contrast with my night-coloured curls, to reveal its entirety. They all gaped as their eyes travelled across my impossible features.

'Iris,' I answered quietly, 'my name is Iris.'

Ron shook his head slightly as if to clear it, but I was used to it. They flinched under the gaze of my piercing eyes, unnerved by the icy gleam in their depths.

'So... you got a last name?' Ron's forcefully nonchalant voice was coloured with a spark of teasing humour. I didn't answer; instead, I looked away so that my eyes did not betray me. The twins looked at each other, seeming to realise that I wasn't going to answer. Instead, they turned to Harry.

'Did we introduce ourselves before? Fred and George Weasley, infamous Hogwarts trouble-makers! See you later, then.' With identical grins and simultaneous winks, they left the compartment to find their friend, Lee.

Desperate to break the silence, Harry spoke to Ron,

'What house do you want to be in?'

'Well, my whole family has been in Gryffindor, I don't know what my parents would say if I wasn't.' Ron frowned fretfully, 'but imagine being put in Slytherin!'

I made an involuntary movement, which caught Ron's eye.

'Sorry, did someone in your family belong to Slytherin?' he asked apologetically. Without looking at them, I nodded. I was completely silent for the rest of the journey. I suppose it was rather rude, given that my companions tried their best to make an effort. So when the food trolley came round and Harry offered me a couple of chocolate frogs, I took them with a shy 'thanks' and shot him a tentative smile.

Several students came past our compartment, curious of both Harry Potter and the mysterious girl with-no-last-name.

Eventually, the train came to a stop. I stepped lightly onto the platform and followed the beckoning calls of a large man with tangled black hair and beetle-like eyes.

Harry hurried forwards and greeted him eagerly,

'Hi, Hagrid!'

I realised with a jolt that this man had been with Harry in Diagon Alley.

Hagrid was kind-hearted as he helped us all into the fleet of small boats that took us across the lake. In absolute silence we followed him to the castle doors. Hagrid knocked loudly and the doors swung open at once! A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

She pulled the door wide. We followed her to a small chamber where she welcomed us and explained about the Sorting Ceremony.

'... and when I call your name, you will come forth and place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.' A chill ran through my body; calling names? In front of everyone?

I shivered and tried to listen to what she was saying.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly.' As she finished her short speech, she turned and left.

I wasn't sure which house I would be put in. Some people say that it runs in the family, but I don't believe that. I was determined that whatever house I was put in, I would never become a Slytherin! I suddenly realised that there was some commotion in the throng of anxious students.

A boy with a pale, pointed face stood directly nose to nose with Harry. I recognised him as the boy who had knocked me over in Diagon Alley. With an arrogant sneer, he spoke to harry in a drawl.

"So it's true, then. What people were saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" there was some murmuring and whispering at these words. Harry wasn't paying much attention; his gaze was focused on the two thick-set boys flanking him. Following Harry's gaze, the boy said with a shrug,

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron suppressed a snigger which didn't go unnoticed by Draco Malfoy. He turned his cold, grey eyes on the freckled face.

"Think my name's funny, do you? There's no need to ask yours," he looked Ron up and down, "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You _must_ be a Weasley." Malfoy turned his attention back to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Best not to go making friends with the wrong sort." He held out his hand for Harry, "I can help you there."

Harry looked down at the hand coldly and replied, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." As Malfoy opened his mouth for an angry retort, I moved forwards slightly. I didn't know what I would have done to stop a fight, but my sudden movement had the right effect. Malfoy looked at me and recognised me instantly; at the same time I remembered that he had seen me _with my father_. His eyes bore into mine for a moment before he moved back into the crowd once more. Just then, Professor McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you now, come along please."

Chattering excitedly, we marched through the large wooden doors and past four long tables already abundant with children. At the front of the room was another large table at which the teachers sat quietly. We stopped at the front and the sorting hat opened a mouth-like rip near its brim and began to sing. We applauded when the song has finished, a little less nervous, but still wary of the magical hat.

Gathered in front of a stool and the sorting hat, which now sat still and quiet along-side a long roll of parchment, we waited anxiously. I kept my eyes on the stone floor as Professor McGonagall began reading off the names on the scroll, holding the hat aloft.

"Hannah Abott!" she called. A small, pink-faced girl with long blonde pigtails scurried forwards and let Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head. It slid down to cover her eyes. There was a moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the grubby hat.

The table on our right cheered loudly as Hannah went to sit down.

As the group of first-years, called alphabetically, began to decrease, I tuned out; instead fixing my eyes on my feet. Looking anywhere other than the occupied tables.

I clapped absently as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, but still I refused to take much notice of the others, until -

"Iris Snape!" I winced slightly at the gasps and whispers that rippled through the room. Determined not to show my discomfort, I held my head high as I sauntered forwards and sat on the stool. My cool moonstone eyes swept the hall, striking silence into anyone who dared to meet my icy gaze. I barely reacted when the silky voice started muttering in my ear,

"Ah ha! Intelligence seems a strong point for you. A quality that would surely earn you a place in Ravenclaw. And there's power too, oh yes! Greatness worthy of Slytherin. Loyalty... hmmm... Hufflepuff would gladly accept you to their ranks and an unquenchable thirst to prove yourself! I see bravery too, of course. Decisions, decisions. I think I'll put you in... GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause echoed from my new house; a half-hearted gesture lead by the prefects and teachers. Apart from this, I was met by stony faces and cold eyes. Nevertheless, I moved swiftly along the benches until I could see at least one friendly face. A girl with thick, bushy hair and bright brown eyes, made a small movement as if to shuffle along to make room. I smiled at her gratefully as I slid into the space next to her. She then introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

We welcomed the rest of the newcomers, including Ron, who reluctantly took a seat close to us; next to Harry. After a few words from Professor Dumbledore, the golden plates filled with food.

Unlike many others, who gorged on the re-filling platters of delicacies, I took smaller bites, from what I saw, most of the other students looked as if they had been starved before coming here. But by the look of Harry's skinny wrists, _he_ at least _had_. As if he couldn't quite contain himself, Ron burst out with,

'Are you _actually_ Professor Snape's_ daughter_?'

Fred shot him an amused look,

''Course not! One: she looks _nothing_ like him! And two: since when has Snape been _married_?' George raised an eyebrow sceptically while his twin laughed quietly at the idea of Snape being married. I lowered my eyes; this was a subject I hadn't wanted to raise. Fred sobered instantly when he glimpsed my expression.

'_Is_ he married?" he asked incredulously.

'No... Not anymore.' I amended. I took a deep breath and said in a rush, 'My mother died when I was born.' Feeling tell-tale tears pricking my eyes, I looked away in shame.

'Blimey! Sorry, we didn't realise!' the twins did look genuinely sorry.

'That's okay...' my voice trailed off. After a moment of silence, I pushed my plate away from me. 'I'm not hungry anymore.' I said quietly. Without looking, I knew my father was staring at me intently.

About five or ten minutes later, the dishes magically cleared themselves and Dumbledore ushered us off to bed. I followed Percy Weasley, a Gryffindor prefect, to our common room. As I entered the vast, circular room, silence fell over those who occupied it. Even the ghosts. Trying not to draw any more attention to myself, I walked briskly to the spiral staircase that led up to my dormitory, where I threw myself onto my bed and wept. None of the other girls dared follow me upstairs. I was grateful; this gave me some time to cry myself out. But I only allowed myself five minutes of self-pity – counting on my wristwatch. Mystic perched on my knee and rubbed her silky head against my hand comfortingly.

After I had dried my eyes carefully so as not to emphasise their redness, I dressed for bed in my favourite silk nightie. It was black with various sized stars stitched in enchanted silver thread that made the garment glitter like the real night sky. When the others finally came up, I pretended to be asleep.


End file.
